Nowadays, portable projector apparatuses are appearing on the market and terminals with a projector built-in are being developed.
For example, an electronic device disclosed in Patent Literature 1, a video projection device disclosed in Patent Literature 2, and a portable device disclosed in Patent Literature 3 detect an open/closed state of the terminal to switch between the display on a display unit included in the terminal and the projection by a projector. An electronic device with a projector disclosed in Patent Literature 4 turns off the display unit when carrying out the projection by the projector. Furthermore, a cellular phone disclosed in Patent Literature 5 selects the display unit or the projector based on content.